Deadly Attraction
by eMoTionaLy UNsTablE CoOkiE
Summary: What happens with you mix an impassive shinobi with a quick-witted princess? Colaboration between me and Mieko-chan12
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, spare me please! No flames, but constructive critisism. If you flame I will break you inhalf... with my mind... :]

* * *

He was trained to kill. He was raised to kill. He was HIRED to kill. But, why was he hesitating to...

He stood at the side of the young woman's bed. Her hair bubblegum pink hair was splayed across the pillow and her limbs were hidden under her thick blanket and frumpy sleep wear. Her soft snores echoed across the room, taunting him. He positioned a blade at her throat. In an instant, she was behind him pressing a cold blade to his neck.

"Who are you?" she demanded angrily.

"Uchiha Itachi." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"To kill you," he stated. "Sakura-hime." He disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura, switching their positions.

"It's very foolish to kill a feudal lords daughter, you know." she jeered. Sakura slashed at him with precision. Itachi dodged each with skill. She swept her foot, attempting to trip him. She swung a little bit too high, and he grabbed her foot and flipped her. Sakura easily caught herself, and summer-salted to dodge the barrage of knives speeding toward her.

"You are very skilled..." he mused."Well, I can't have guards protecting me 24/7, you know." she replied, while dodging a set of kicks. Sakura tripped over her long pants and she fell to the ground. Itachi wasted no time in sending several shuriken toward her.

Sakura threw several jabs at him unfortunately only one connected. Itachi's body thudded against the tatami mat.

My father's advisor, Isao, burst into the room.

" Sakura -hime are you okay? Huh? Who are you? Guards guards!"

"You haven't seen the last of me Sakura." Itachi sneered. I kept silent about what had just happened. Why would they be after me, and not my dad? And most of all "You wouldn't see the last of me?" please, how cliché!

Itachi disappeared in a flash, seconds before guards came into the room.

"Are you alright Sakura -hime?" asked the guards.

"I'm fine. Please do not tell my father. Now leave." Sakura ordered, staring out the window of her room distractedly. The guards bowed and exited. Isao broke the silence after several minutes. "Sakura -hime, are you sure that you do not want to tell your father? He could have more guards protect you-" Sakura cut Isao off, "That is why Isao! I don't want to be protected like a petty little girl!" "But!-" "Leave Isao." That was that. Isao left silently. Sighing, Sakura grabbed a stray hair tie. She pulled her hair into a messy bun.

'Well there's no way I'm going to sleep NOW...' she thought. Sakura changed into a dark yellow-gold tank top and black pants that went to her knees. She slipped on some boots. Several needles were hidden in her hair and there were 3 knives tucked into her belt. 1 or 2 needles were hidden in her boot's heel. Inside her boot were throwing stars. You can never be too prepared, right?

Sakura slipped outside and easily evaded the guards. She stopped by the town square, wandering aimlessly. Suddenly, she was pulled into an ally. Sakura was met with the face of the man who tried to murder her minutes before.

" Sakura Itachi-san, what brings you here?" Sakura asked, trying to act aloof.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sakura." he replied in a monotone. "Oh my! Look at the time! I must be going now!" Sakura flashed him a wide grin and jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building. She took off, swinging on clothes lines and power lines like an acrobat. Itachi stood there stunned for a moment and went after her.

* * *

Sakura jumped off of the power lines and started running to the park where she had spent her childhood. As soon as Sakura stopped she felt him breathing down her neck. Sakura swung her leg into a roundhouse kick, it's just too bad that he caught it. He held her leg until she was completely upside down. Sakura grabbed the needles that were hidden in my hair and threw.

"You missed." He had said and smirked.

"I was trying and succeeding to get you to let me down," She smirked back.  
Before he could reply I heard Isao scream

"Sakura-hime! Where are you? It is time for breakfast! "I looked up and sure enough it was morning. I looked around eyes scanning for any smirking assassins. Nope all clear. So I ran back home.  
Sakura-san you are aware that today is the Hina Matsuri Festival? You are required to go. Now get ready." My father said.  
I can't believe that I had for gotten about the festival! So I got dressed in my best kimono, put needles in my hair, laced with my most potent poison and finally put my tabi socks on and my geta. "Tou-san, I am ready to go."  
I knew that this was to set me up with someone since I was supposed to dance with each man that asks.  
When we arrived this tall and blonde man had asked me to dance he was polite and rather handsome but his breath was rancid! "May I cut in?" Itachi asked. Wait? Who? What?  
"What are you doing?" I hissed.  
"I am saving the fair maiden from the fire breathing dragon." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

* * *

Itachi spun her as they danced across the floor. Sakura was using all her willpower not to turn his face inside out in front of all these people.

"Why are you even here?" Sakura demanded. "I can't resist a nice festival," he said. A tall brown-haired man started to approach them, but one glare from Itachi sent him away. "What is your real reason for coming Uchiha?" He chuckled and replied. "Well I couldn't pass up a dance with a beautiful woman like your-self."

The song ended and Sakura quickly broke away from him and disappeared into the crowd.

'This'll be fun…' Itachi thought to himself as he watched her hurry away.

* * *

Whoot 1 chappie DONE! I don't own Naruto... at all... *cry*

1) Hina Masturi Festival - Japanese doll festival

2) Tabi socks- Ankle high socks that seperate the big toe from the rest of the toes.

3) Geta- Japanese footwear that resembles sandles and clogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry for the long update, really busy, went on a trip!

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

"OMFG A COOKIE!" speaking

_'OMFG A COOKIE!' thoughts_

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day to the birds chirping and the sun shining. She _would_ have been able to enjoy that if it were not for the _ungodly _pounding on her door.  
'_Ugh. Why is someone bothering me at…__What the hell, 5 AM?' _Sakura thought furiously. Sakura stomped over to the door and wretched it open.  
"What?" She almost screamed.  
"H-Haruno-sama r-requests y-you presence." The terrified servant stuttered under her glare and scurried away. Sakura sighed and shut her door. She put on a plain, green yukata and put her hair up in a messy bun. "This better be freaking important," Sakura grumbled to herself.

"Sakura-san, we have some important news for you!" Her father said all too cheerily. "You're getting married!"

"M-m-married?" Sakura sputtered out. "

Yes, he, comes from a lovely family, very wealthy, I've never met the man, but he seems pleasant!" her father rambled.

"I don't WANT to get married!" Sakura interrupted.

"But Sakura-san, this would strengthen the tie between our two clans!" Sakura's father.

"You've never _met _this man! Did you ever consider that I would want to be with the man that I love, not just for money?"

"Enough, Sakura, the decision is made." Her father said sternly. "You'll be leaving to his estate in one hour."

Sakura sent a death glare to her father before stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

* * *

"It's not too bad Sakura-chan," said Sakura's lady-in-waiting, Hinata. Sakura and Hinata were riding in a carriage to the mysterious fiancé's estate. They were being guarded heavily, much to Sakura's annoyance.

Sakura sighed. She wished she wasn't being married off to a total stranger. She wanted a fairytale. She wanted her knight in shining armor that would whisk her away. She wanted to live _happily ever after._ Her once perfect fairytale was quickly becoming a twisted tragedy. Sakura groaned and fell asleep to the rocking of the carriages.

Yelling filled the air when she awoke. The blood was rushing to her head. She was being carried. She twisted her head to try see who was carrying her. Sakura instantly paled. Uchiha Itachi. Sakura kicked and twisted around.

"If you don't want to be married, I suggest you stop kicking Sakura-chan." He said coolly. Sakura kicked him one more time before fuming in silence.

It was only fifteen minutes of silence before Sakura got fed up.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

"Would you rather be married to someone you don't know?" Itachi asked.

"Don't answer my questions with questions!" Itachi chuckled. "Hey, you laughed!" Sakura said accusingly. "Wow, you're smarter then you look Sakura-chan." Itachi replied. "HEY!"

Itachi suddenly stopped and dropped her down on the ground. "Wah-HEY! I'm not some sack of potatoes you can just-" Itachi covered her mouth with his hand and motioned for her to be people appeared in the clearing in front of them. They seemed to be bandits.

"Hey, I hear that the infamous Uchiha Itachi was seen around these parts." One of them said.

"There's quite a big bounty over his head!" Another all but yelled.

Sakura's eye twitched. _'They're drunk aren't they?'_ she thought.

"Hey Ryu! I reeaaaalllyy love you! How 'bouts a little kiss?"

'_Yep. Piss drunk.' _Lost in her thoughts, Sakura didn't see the bottle thrown at her. Itachi grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the way, blowing their hiding spot.

"Hey who's th-" His sentence was cut short by a kunai impaled in his throat. Sakura gagged at the sight of the blood pouring out of his neck, but quickly shoved her katana though a bandit who almost hit her with a sake bottle. Looking to her right, she saw that Itachi had already taken care of the others.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"You're still holding my hand." A look of embarrassment crossed his face and he quickly dropped her hand. "Let's get moving. Nightfall is almost here." Itachi said. "Where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked. "Nowhere of your concern." And Itachi walked off.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get another chapter out! :] Review please! The critique bunny is getting impatient! :O


End file.
